


Spicier

by BreeEasterling



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: After some encouragement Hades decides to try something new with Persephone in the bedroom.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 164





	1. Quantity vs. Quality

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this was porn, no exaggeration and I'm not sorry. Of course the light story line was just something I came up with after I wrote the smutty part. Hope you enjoy, this is me trying to get more comfortable writing smut!

Hades sat at his desk going over the weekly shade reports as usual for a Friday afternoon. The past few months life had fallen into a sort of consistent calm, something the King of the Underworld was not used too but learning to enjoy. His days were spent at work, finding it easy to be productive and focused. It wasn’t clear to Hades why it had become easier to remain on task during the day, maybe it had something to do with the fact that his PA was a small, nerdy satyr named Zane. Moving Minthe to a new department was the biggest relief next to ending their on-again off-again relationship. Once Minthe was out of the picture in every sense of the word Hades knew what he wanted in his next PA; he wanted someone reliable, uncomplicated, professional, and male. Zane was perfect. The purple satyr showed up on time everyday, he was organized, never engaged with office drama and was always ready, willing and able to help with whatever was asked.

When Hades wasn’t at work he was usually in the comfort of his home with his herd of dogs and a lovely little pink goddess. Persephone formally withdrew from The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood after her first semester of college was complete. Demeter did not take it well, but Persephone had accepted the name of a relationship therapist from Hera and the mother and daughter were working to find common ground again. Artemis was not thrilled by any means by her friend’s decision but did not kick Persephone out of her house as expected, instead they made a very long list of rules and decided to make their friendship work. Rule number one was one Artemis was steadfast on: No Men Allowed. Persephone accepted this so long as Apollo fell under the category of “men”. Hades preferred he fall under the category of “pieces of shit” but as Persephone pointed out, those were not specifically barred from entering the apartment. Instead of fighting Artemis on the men in the apartment Persephone opted to spend most evenings and nights in the Underworld. Something Hades would never object too.

The first few months of their relationship they worked through most major sexual hurdles. As difficult as it was to be a hold out when being seduced by a fertility goddess, Hades had refused to touch his delectable girlfriend until she agreed to see a therapist to work through her traumas. Once Persephone was on a consistently weekly schedule with a professional and showing improvements even she had not anticipated Hades slowly began to give into her. He had planned to take things slow, to explore their intimate relationship one step at a time. That first night Hades had aimed for nothing more than some heavy petting. Before walking out into the bedroom he had spent twenty minutes in the bathroom mirror psyching himself up. But the moment he walked into the bedroom and found Persephone lounging across the black silk sheets of their bed in nothing but the skin Gaia gave her all thoughts of taking things slow flew out the window. 

The mere memory of that first night made Hades smile and made his trousers grow a little tight. Shaking his head and pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose again Hades tried his best to refocus on the shade reports. He had been on a roll all day and there was only forty minutes left before he could go home and dive into bed with Persephone for the weekend.

The intercom buzzed.

“Your majesty, there is someone here to see you.” Zane sounded slightly irked. “He does not have an appointment but insists that you will see him.”

Hades cocked an eyebrow at the disembodied voice of his PA. He pressed the intercom button. “Who is it?”

“The God of Love, your majesty. He says he is here to discuss a, uh… Cinnamon Roll?”

Hades wasted no time and hit the intercom again. “Send him in.” Before Hades had even finished speaking his office door blew open and Eros sauntered in with a smirk on his face. Eros shut the door securely behind himself. 

Sitting back in his office chair Hades crossed his arms loosely across his chest. “What can I help you with, Eros?”

The pink winged god leaned against the wall of Hades’s office. “I won’t mince words with you, Hades. I’m here on official business.”

“What official business could you have with the Underworld?”

Eros chuckled. “You misunderstand me. I’m here to discuss your sex life.”

Hades rolled his eyes. “Yea, not happening. If you found another book go talk to Persephone.”

“I tried but she is a prude and won’t discuss sex with you with anyone but you.” Although Eros was highly annoyed by this fact, Hades was touched by her discretion. “Anyway, this is more personal than that. Judging by what Perse  _ has _ told me, you have been holding back.”

Hades raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? We have sex all the time, I’m not holding anything back.”

“Oh come on, Hades! Missionary? Every. Single. Time.” Eros groaned.

Hades felt his brow furrow as worry washed over him. Was Persephone bored of their sexual relationship? She hadn’t said anything, or even showed even a hint of being anything but completely thrilled. Just that morning in the shower she had been screaming…

“Yo! Earth to Hades!” Eros had come to stand beside the God the Dead, waving a hand in his face. “You look terrified.”

Hades cleared his throat. “D-did Persephone s-say she was unhappy?”

Eros’s eyes bugged out of his head. “No! No, shit. Should have started with this… She is not the problem, that girl could go the rest of her life thinking what you two do is the wildest type of sex ever.” Eros rolled his eyes but had a fond smile on his face. “She is so innocent.” The God of Love sighed. “Naw man, the problem is you.”

Hades was taken aback. “Me?”

“You’re so sexually frustrated you’re about to pop, pops.” 

“Impossible. I’m totally satisfied with the amount of-”

“Why do you keep going back to quantity?” Eros was bemused. “This is about  _ what _ you’re doing, not how much you’re doing it.”

Hades took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, removing his glasses he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Eros, please just spell it out. I want go get this conversation over with so I can go home and have what you consider unfulfilling sex with my girlfriend.”

Eros sighed. “Ever talk dirty?”

Hades froze. “No…”

“Ever smack her ass? Pull her hair?”

The God of the Dead swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “I don’t want to scare her…”

“She can handle it.” Eros assured the King. “Trust me. She is a fertility goddess. She may not know how to ask for it since she was raised by the biggest prude in the Pantheon, but trust me, my girl can handle it.” Eros gave Hades a wink. “So why not tonight… Try something a little spicier! Don’t make a big thing of it or Perse will think you’re not having fun when you do have your boring sex… But trust me, she can handle it.” With that Eros patted Hades on the shoulder and left the room just as cheerfully as he had entered. 

Was he holding back in bed with Persephone? Was it for her benefit, or his? Sex with Persephone was unlike anything Hades had experienced before, over the millennia he had been with many women but none were fertility goddesses. Being with Persephone was overwhelming at times, but in all the best ways so Hades had never given much thought to doing anything more than what Eros had described as ‘boring’.

Heaving a deep sigh Hades gathered up his belongings and decided to call it a day. 


	2. Quality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2k words of smutty smut smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is not strictly one or the other... Tried to keep is in the middle so you get the full picture. If you don't like it, or it felt confusing please let me know :)

By the time Hades got home the dogs had been fed, dinner was cooked and Persephone was curled up on the couch surrounded by a living fur blanket made up of Fudge, Big John, Russell and Mushroom. JP was laid out in the middle of the living room rug, snoring loudly while Cordon Bleu was perched on his tuffet beside the couch.

For the moment before Persephone realized Hades was home he just took in the sight before him. His happy little family all curled up together. Of course the peace did not last long after Persephone looked up at her lurking boyfriend. 

“You’re home!” She exclaimed, as soon as their mommy spoke the dogs that had been sleeping peacefully seconds before were leaping in every direction in order to greet Hades and possibly con him into a second dinner. 

Once she was uncovered by her blanket of dogs Persephone leapt up, her book now forgotten, and skipped around the couch to throw herself into Hades’s arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck Persephone pressed her full length against her boyfriend. Their lips met and in that moment the world fell silent as they lost themselves in one another. Hades grabbed hold of Persephone’s thick thighs, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Taking a few steps forward Hades set Persephone on the back of the couch so he could free his hands. Once she was seated he held her face and sighed contently, licking her bottom lip to request entry. Persephone happily opened her mouth and caressed his tongue with her own, letting out a gentle sigh as she tasted him for the first time since they had parted that morning. 

Persephone’s kisses alone sent Hades into a tailspin. Add in the flick of her tongue, the taste of her mouth and her sounds and the God of the Dead was lost to the world. Just kissing her had him hardening and she had not even touched him yet. If he was going to try for anything but the usual he would need to gain control of himself, and quickly. 

Breaking the kiss Persephone smiled up at Hades. “Are you hungry? I made stir fry.” Hades smiled in return and scooped his girlfriend up bridal style. 

“I am, but… Not for stir fry.” Before Persephone had a chance to offer to cook something else Hades silenced her with another kiss and began to head to the bedroom. Hades only broke their kiss when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Persephone took the chance to assault his neck with kisses and nibbles, smirking into his skin when he let out a soft moan. 

Once the bedroom door was shut behind them Hades unceremoniously dropped Persephone onto the bed with a bounce, causing her to giggle as he removed his jacket and tie, dropping everything onto the floor. Wrinkles be damned, he had a goddess to ravage. Hades smirked once he removed his pants, no matter how many times they had been naked together Persephone always looked excited when she saw him. 

Crawling over top the little goddess Hades trailed kisses up her throat until he reached her ear. Persephone giggled at the warmth of his breath against her sensitive skin. 

“You, my love, are incredibly overdressed…” He teased before kissing back down her neck. First he ran his hands up underneath her white tee shirt, enjoying the soft skin of her tummy, snaking his hands around her back he quickly unclasped her bra before lifting both articles of clothing away. 

Setting back on his knees Hades took the chance to get a clear view of the beautiful goddess laid out before him. The sharp contrast of her magenta skin against the black sheets, the way her hair fanned out around her like a crown, and especially the way she looked back up at him with so much need, so much wanting. 

Persephone rested her foot against Hades’s chest. “Going to finish what you started, or you just gonna stare?” 

Reaching for the waistband of her shorts Hades slowly pulled them over her hips and down her legs. “Oh little goddess, I’m nowhere near finished with you yet…” 

As her shorts went flying across the room Persephone raised an eyebrow to her boyfriend. “Is that a warning?”

Hades picked up Persephone’s ankles and placed them on his shoulders. “Nope, a promise.” 

Persephone didn’t have time to come up with a snarky come back before Hades began to kiss down her inner thigh. The feel of his five o’clock shadow against the sensitive flesh had her unable to focus well before he ever reached the apex of her thighs. Once he did find the patch of curls Hades sighed with contently and gently licked up her folds. She tasted like the sweetest nectar and in that moment he was dying of thirst. Grabbing a more secure hold of Persephone’s waist Hades pulled her to him and delved into her warm folds, circling her clit with his tongue a few times before diving into her warm, wet sheath. He made this same circuit a few times before Persephone was reduced to a withering, moaning mess.

“Oh Hades, please, please don’t stop.” She begged softly, her fingers tangled in his white hair as she struggled to take a breath. Hades smiled into her warm folds, having no intention of ever stopping. Releasing his grip on one thigh Hades teased her entrance with one finger before working in two. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ !” Persephone arched her back at the introduction and Hades sucked on her clit as he set as relentless pace with his fingers.

“Come on, little goddess. Come for me.” He urged when he briefly pulled his mouth again from her clit. Persephone let out a cry as a rush of her juices flowed out onto Hades’s hand and she clamped down around his fingers. Not wanting to waste a single drop of his lover Hades lapped up everything as Persephone struggled to come down from her orgasm. 

Satisfied with himself Hades kissed his way up Persephone’s torso until he was able to press his straining erection into her warm folds. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into her right then and there, to press her knees up into her chest and set a relentless pace… But tonight was going to be different. 

Feeling Persephone’s hands on his biceps, Hades took the opportunity to grab hold of her waist and flip them over so she was straddling his waist. Realizing the position they were in Persephone’s eyes went wide.

“You want me on top?” She questioned.

Hades smiled. “I want you in every way I can have you.” His admission was simple, sweet and utterly true. Persephone leaned down to kiss Hades, pouring all the love and devotion she possessed into the simple gesture. The position she left herself in was glorious and one that Hades could not resist. With his hands on her ass Hades slowly positioned himself so he could enter Persephone in one thrust. At first the head of his throbbing erection ghosted over her glistening folds, eliciting a giggle from the little goddess. This was more than Hades could handle. With one sharp thrust he entered her and the lovers moaned in unison.

With every ounce of control Hades had he remained still, giving Persephone a moment to adjust to not only the sudden intrusion, but also the new angle. Once he felt her walls relax around him he guided her up and down his shaft. The view was better than he could have imagined. Persephone’s head thrown back, blue petals falling around them as she bounced up and down. Hades groaned when her hands went to hold her breasts and quickened the pace, meeting Persephone with every thrust. 

“Oh my Gods Hades!” Persephone cried out, Hades picked up the pace, feeling her walls spasm around him. “I’m gonna-I’m gonna-I’m-” Seeing her become so lost for words drove Hades mad.

“Yes! Come for me, little goddess. Come again!” Giving her ass a sharp but not too hard smack Hades continued his relentless pace. Persephone leaned down to kiss Hades’s neck, needing some sort of way to calm her mind amidst the stimulation. “Come and let me feel you come all around me.” He whispered to her. That was all it took. Persephone’s cries of pleasure echoed off the walls of the bedroom as her inner walls clamped around Hades’s member, despite the intensity of the moment Hades carried on his thrusts in an attempt to drag her orgasm out just a moment longer. 

Persephone collapsed onto Hades’s chest, her body shaking slightly from the intensity of her orgasm. Hades smiled to himself, he had done this to her, he had reduced her to trembling. Allowing the little goddess a moment to catch her breath Hades considered his next position, maybe something from behind…

After a few moments of silence Persephone rolled off of Hades and stared up at the ceiling, her chest still heaving. Hades chuckled at her thoroughly sexed up appearance before sitting up, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at her. Persephone smiled up lazily before she felt something pressed into her thigh. 

Glancing down to find Hades still standing at full attention Persephone’s eyes widened. “You still haven’t come?!”

“Nope.” Hades quickly kissed the amazed Persephone before laying back down and pulling her into a spooning position. Although she was frozen in shock at first Persephone quickly relaxed as Hades began kissing her neck and shoulder. “Think you can handle one more?”

Persephone moaned as Hades’s hand snaked around her front and spread her legs, hitching one up over his thigh. 

“I’ll be very gentle.” Hades promised. Persephone chuckled as his fingers found her still wet and ready for him. “Hmmmm…. Seems like at least part of you wants more…”

Persephone sighed as she felt Hades guide his erection towards her still dripping entrance. “I always want more of you…” Hades was gentle as he re-entered her, but even with his languid pace she was sore and sensitive. She moaned as he reached the hilt, his hand remaining on her clit. 

Hades’s free hand took a firm but gentle hold of her hair to keep Persephone exactly where he wanted her. Laying more open mouthed kisses on her neck Hades set a steady, gentle pace as his fingers worked her clit. Never having entered her from behind both Persephone and Hades revealed in the new angles, feeling as if they were feeling one another in ways they had never felt before. 

Persephone reached back, grabbing a firm hold of Hades hair. “Oh Gods Hades, you feel so good…”

Hades hummed into her neck. “Can you come for me one more time, little goddess? Can you let me feel you come once more white I fuck you from behind? Can you do that for me?” He asked so sweetly as he continued at the same pace. Persephone moaned at his words, never having heard Hades speak like that before.

Persephone gasped. “Oh please, don’t stop, please just like that!”

Hades chuckled. “No fears, my love, I’m not stopping just yet.” Feeling her begin to tighten around him, Hades allowed himself to lose himself in the feel of her warmth. He knew this was going to be the last time for the night and he wanted to come with her. 

Giving her hair a firm pull Hades nibbled on the side of Persephone’s neck as his dick twitched inside of her. “Come for me, little goddess, come with me.” Persephone’s cries were Hades’s undoing as they cried out in unison, both lost to one another as their orgasms shook through them. 

Persephone collapsed onto her stomach, whining at the sudden loss of Hades. Smirking at her little sound of unhappiness Hades pulled the blanket overtop of them and snuggled his pink goddess, kissing her sweat dampened temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is writing smut so hard? (pun intended). Hope you enjoyed! Trying to make myself write things I don't feel especially good at in an effort to improve, any constructive/kind comments/criticism are very welcomed !
> 
> xoxo Bree

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day my loves :) 
> 
> xoxo Bree


End file.
